Reliving Life
by cryptic.kitsune
Summary: Hiei X OC. The gang is forced into going to a school in America. Hiei meets up with someone from his past, Kurama has some very...um...well...feminine things happen to him, and Yuske and Kuwabara reveal the art of babysitting.
1. En Media Res

_Her golden goddess hair and coral lips brushed against me like the flutter of an angel's wings as I braced myself on a low rising rock, holding her against me in a state of pure, placid bliss. _

_"Hiei, my love," she asked in a voice smooth as honey as she looked up at me with a serious light in her glittering emerald eyes, "being down by the ocean with me…it hurts you…doesn't it?" She asked tentatively…quietly. _

_"Keou, the ocean reminds me of your presence and I can bear any pain for you," I told her, feeling mildly foolish, but then again – love is a fool's game. _

_"I don't want you to suffer," she whispered as she pulled herself onto the rock with me. Her long, flaxen hair was dotted with watery diamonds that shown in the rising sunlight as was the small shell comb that held back her side locks, her cream skin showed the grace and shape of a deity with only a combination of kelp and Jack's Knives shells covering her bosom, and her pale, aqua tail with its white and sea-foam swirls that ended in the delicate petals of a tiger lily felt as soft to my touch as downy feathers, "I have found a witch…she will give me legs…" she breathed, softer yet. Joy rose in my stomach and I felt as if I would burst; I could be with my love at all times. Only later, did I realize what she had given up for me. _

I continued to gaze out the window; my cold stares softened by the memory.

"Anything interesting out the window today?" Kurama asked putting a hand on my shoulder as she entered the room. I whipped around to face her, tears threatened to fall at the sight of my friend's own eyes which so resembled those of my lost love. "Hiei, what has happened?" She asked, knowing that no one was around and we could speak openly.

"You want to know why I left the pool…" I half questioned, not wanting to be on the topic, but my voice held no such overtones.

"Talking about my problems always makes me feel better," the curious fox motioned, trying to get me to tell my story. Admittedly, I had never mentioned my precious mermaid to anyone since my heart iced over – after her death – so this may have been worth a shot.

"Alright, I'll tell you," I sighed, not able to look Kurama in his presently female face, "I haven't always been alone…I had a mate…" Kurama, being smart enough to put two and two together, realized what that statement meant.

"Oh, Hiei…" Kurama breathed as she came in and gave me a Mommy worthy hug.

"She died…because I wasn't strong enough to save her," I choked out. "Her or our child…" I mumbled as numerous clouded tear gems hit the floor around the floor where I had been sitting. I sat trying to catch my breath before continuing my story; the tears still fell. Kurama's hug tightened as though she was trying to squeeze every last drop of my sorrow out of me. "In the beginning," I started slowly, "I had watched her from the shadows as she swam around with either her friends or family in the most carefree and happy fashion I could imagine. _Keou_ was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen…not because of her golden hair or smooth curves, but because she laughed so freely and always seemed to be helping the others. I was hooked," (Pardon the pun, people) I whispered firmly as I extracted a small comb from the breast pocked of the inside of his cloak. The ornate brush was made of a blushing Jack's Knife and dotted with small pearl at the end of each prong. My thumb ran over the piece as if it were a treasured worry stone while I continued with my story. "Eventually, I started to come out more openly, and, after a number of mishaps, I shared my feelings with her. She returned them and things went on in that fashion for some time before she surprised me with the news that she had found a sea witch who would give her legs…" I left off, feeling guilty when the memory had left me smiling.

"We marked each other and she soon became impregnated," I said slightly happy as I remembered the look on her face when she told me, "but before the child was born…we were attacked." Another tear fell and I rubbed the comb harder and faster as though it would take the horrible, stabbing pain away. "_Keou_ wasn't a fighter per say, but fought as a siren would. She tried to help me in battle, but was caught and her throat was slit. By the time I had finished off the rest of the band, _Keou_ had taken her last breath…" I finished in a barely audible voice before I hugged Kurama back - needing the support of my friend as the tears fell nearly as quickly as they had that day so long ago.

At this point, you're probably wondering: What has this monster of an author done to my precious, icy Hiei, why is she referring to Kurama as _she_, and if you missed something because a pool had never been mentioned before and why Hiei's atypical window sill is missing (A.K.A. why he's sitting on the floor). Well, all shall be explained shortly as I, the all powerful author, shall now go back to the beginning and fill you in on everything you've missed. (Don't worry. Although this chapter was fluff/angst the next chapter will either have you squirting Diet Coke out your nose or deciding that that way the story is written isn't for you so you'll write a review either way and go on to read chapter 3. 


	2. The Beginning: Kurama the Cross Dresser?

**The Beginning: Kurama the Cross-Dresser!**

"You called me, Koenma sir?" I asked, a bit sleepily since it was nearly midnight and I had been sleeping soundly.

"Yes Kurama. I need you to go undercover, this time in America." Koenma said as he attempted to see over a towering pile of papers that was augmented every few seconds from a hole in the ceiling. I yawned widely, and then said,

"I've never been to America, it should be very interesting. Who, or what, am I going undercover as?" I asked warily.

"We-ell," the Lord started, breaking up the word into two smaller ones, "you have to go undercover as a high school student…"

"And? There must be a catch, there's always a catch."

"We-ell," the Lord repeated, "you have to go undercover as a _female_ high school student."

"No. I absolutely refuse. I've been a demon lord, and that was ok. I've been a peasant in a revolution, and I could deal with that too. I've been a secretary, a guard, a villain, a…a…I can't even recall all that I've done for you, but I draw the line as cross-dressing.

"Come now Kurama, this is really important. Besides, you know the rewards that I give you when you take on special missions," Koenma wheedled.

"Hmm," I thought out loud, recalling the riches, the reduction of working hours, and the land that was now his. "I will if I must," I spat, "but I expect to be well-rewarded for this little scheme."

"Nearly anything in my vaults you can have," Koenma answered.

"I want the tree that produces the fruit of the past life and the rest of the gang to go with me," I stated with a decisive look in my eye that said that there was not going to be any negotiation.

"Very well," the young lord said, inwardly groaning at the amount of money _that_ was going to cost.

"Now Kurama, please join Botan in her quarters, she will be helping to prepare you for this mission," the chibi lord said as he settled back into his plush chair, "Oh, and these are for later." He said as he handed me two small medicine bottles. I nodded and exited with a small bow.

I quickly ascended the flight of stairs to the Reaper's room. Politely, I rapped the door. "Come in," Botan half sang from the depths of her room. Kurama slowly opened the door to Botan's room. For once, I ignored the bright blue walls with the fluffy pink clouds with kittens on them because a mountainous heap of assorted clothing and make-up was teetering on her bed. "Why, good night, or is it good morning, Kurama. I heard about your mission earlier and I started to find some appropriate disguises. Let's just try some out!" she said in her bubbly manner. _Oh what have I gotten myself into?_ I wondered abjectly. _Never ever again will I make a deal with that runt of a Lord, Koenma_ he thought as Botan measured out a bright pink skirt to my trim waist.

"Hmm," Botan hummed meditatively as she held up a form-fitting top to my torso. "My, your waist is so tiny," she chirped, "You won't have to wear a corset! But, you _do_ need a chest, so…" she trailed off and delved into the depths of her vortex of a closet. "Ah, here it is," the bluenette sang as she held up what appeared to be a padded bra. _Note to self, next time Koenma asks me to go on a "top secret mission" -refuse._

"And…I think I have it!" Botan cried through a swirl of cloth that suddenly appeared hurricane-like around my body with no discernable points of recognition. "There, look at the mirror," the ferry-woman said as she not so gently propelled the poor, stunned kitsune towards the mirrored lengths of her closet door. My long-fingered graceful hands flew to my cheeks in surprise as I stared at the lovely girl before me, dressed in a flowing, velvety green floor-length skirt and deep blue iridescent sleeveless corset top. Her hair was set in a high ponytail atop her head with the exception of the few curly locks that escaped it. Her make-up, done in shades of green and blue, set off lovely emerald eyes.

"Is that…me?" I asked hesitantly, "when did the make-up, and the hair, and the _clothes_ appear?"

"It's a girl's trick," Botan said with a sly smile and a wink. "Well, come on, I have to whisk you off to America," Botan said as she started walking towards the door, shouldering her oar. "Come on Kurama, let's go," she said as she walked out of her door and through the main hallway.

He, or is it she, shrugged and followed her down the hallway. Just as the duo were about to leave whom but our favorite detective waltzed dreamily down the hall.

"Hey Botan…and hello gorgeous," Yusuke said, tone altering after he saw Kurama. The poor kitsune blushed, and Yusuke, misinterpreting as usual, took the opportunity to sidle closer.

"So, would you like to see a movie sometime," the gel dominated teen asked in a husky tone obviously meant to impress.

"Not now Yusuke, Kurama has an important mission to undertake!" Botan said as she tapped her left foot rapidly.

"What? Kurama?" Yusuke asked, momentarily distracted from the pretty "girl" before him. Just as I was about to open my mouth to defend myself, and perhaps lecture him on the dangers of double-crossing Keiko, Botan interjected. "Kurama, there!" Botan said exasperatedly as she gestured at the red haired beauty.

"Kurama?" Yusuke asked. His blush deepened as Yusuke started howling with laughter. "Kura…you'll _never_ live this down," he chortled as he ran down the hall banging on doors, spreading the news. _If I live through this mission I swear to Inari, Loki, and whatever other god happens to be listening that I will kill Yusuke Urameshi, Koenma, and anyone who says even one word about this_ I swore to myself as I walked out the exit as "Kathryn" new exchange student at Valley High.

I was extremely disappointed when I found out that the others wouldn't have to go as females. Hiei would have point blank murdered the Demi-God of Death and I could only imagine what Yuske and Kuwabara would do if left alone in a girls locker room. Just after reaching these conclusions, the group had been teleported to their new, American home.

Our favorite gang of misfits was stationed in a two bedroom town home just off a park and man-made lake in the loft B (ground floor on the right). All the rooms were lined with wall-to-wall peach carpeting and the white walls and furniture were enough to make anyone feel like they were in a waiting room pondering the results of their chemo.

Yuske and Kuwabara were sharing a room, Hiei would be sleeping on the pull out couch, and I was to get the largest bedroom and adjoining bathroom all to my perfect self; I had yet to understand the reasoning behind this…that is…until Botan showed up.

"Howdy, Kur-uahhh, I mean Kathryn… Here. I brought you something; just make sure to follow the instructions. Tee-hee," Botan giggled before whirling out her oar and flying out the window and back to the Reikai where everything was safe and full of warm, moist, blueberry muffins. I looked at the medicine bottle full of pink liquid and the other of blue liquid and read the tag on the bottles.

_Prozac: 1 Tsb. every 30 days and wait 45 seconds for effects to take place. Reverse effects with Testosterone in a Bottle._

_Testosterone in a Bottle: reverses effects of Prozac. Take 1 ½ Tsb. And wait 22 seconds before Testosterone in a Bottle will take effect. _

_Well, bottoms up…_ I thought as I took a swig from the bottle. So, I sat and waited…then I felt a twinge. Wait…did I say twinge! I meant no such thing. If twinge is the right word then it needs to be redefined because twinge **_definitely _**doesn't come close to the indescribable pain of your balls shrinking and moving inside your body along with your penis and transforming in the female sex organs while your pectoral muscles decided to grow into small mild ducts. _Oww…_

**Twinge**

A sharp, sudden physical pain. See Synonyms at pain.

A mental or emotional pain: _a twinge of guilt._

**Synonyms:**

ache, bite, gripe, pang, pinch, prick, shiver, smart, spasm, stitch, throb, throe, tic, tweak, twist, twitch


	3. Snippets from the School Year: part 1

**Snippets from the School Year: Lead-Up to Ch. 1**

(Kurama – or Kathryn's – POV)

My hand scurried across the paper as I tried desperately to keep up with the biology teacher, Bomgaars Sensei – opps, I mean… _Mr._ Bomgaars – as he whipped through the course syllabus and the materials each of us would need for his class. I was on my fifth page when the bell rang. Everyone stampeded out of the room as he called, "FIVE POINTS FOR HAVING YOUR THINGS TOMORROW!" I let out a relieved sigh as I dropped the large volume for this class into my backpack and realized I didn't know how to find my next class.

"Excuse me…" I said tentatively to the girl who had sat in front of me. She had gorgeous, long – not to mention shiny - blond hair and a slim figure, and, I saw as she turned around, a heart warming smile and large, bright eyes like my own.

"Hi," she started brightly, but only continued after she realized she didn't recognize me, "I'm Nikki, and it's a pleasure to meet you. Are you new here by chance?"

"Hello, my name is Kathryn – Kathy for short – and yes, I just moved here from Tokyo," I started in a friendly manner, "and I don't know how to find my next class. Would you mind helping me?"

"Of course," she said warmly as she looked over my schedule, "and it looks like we have all our classes together; isn't that just cosmically convenient," she finished with a wink. She pointed out different rooms to me as we walked from the third floor down to the basement to our math class. "We have Mrs. Geltner. She's a bit – a large bit mind you – on the hyper side, but she's really nice and a great morning pick me up," she said in her calm yet cheerful tones or "Wow, Japan sounds great. I have a friend from China. You would probably get along with her; her name is Angela. She's way off the wall and meows at people, but she's great to have around…" we just yakked all our passing periods away…

- - - - - -

Nikki was rapidly becoming one of the people I trusted most despite the fact that she knew nothing of me being a kitsune…or a boy for that matter, but her demeanor kept me coming back for more. Every time I needed help she was there and she always gave me an excuse whenever I nearly gave myself away in speech. She was a best friend and a human psychiatric ward rolled into one…and I was about to find out why.

We rode the same bus and early on in the year her gaggle of friends had reattached and would all congregate at a bench in the foyer before classes started in the morning, and I had been invited to join in on the fun. So, I came in, introduced myself, earned a bunch of 'hi's, and then I realized something about the group that Nikki was friends with.

They were all _**insane**._

The first pair I noticed was Katie and Angela. I remembered that Angela was the girl that had moved from China, and while she was on the shorter side and had straight, jet-black hair like most of her race, she was overly loud and, as far as I could hear, was meowing and hissing at most passersby. Katie was guzzling a bottle of Cherry Vanilla Dr. Pepper and a bag of Skittles while conversing with Angela in a manner that almost made it look like they were doing some version of a ritual dance; if they were on crack - that is…

Valeria, the fashion guru, was fiddling with the stiletto heal of her magenta shoe while quizzing Ariel, a diminutive, smart mouth Jew, in Latin.

Everyone swarmed us and began to spill out their secrets, inside jokes from over the summer, and, obviously, anything else that came to mind. While this group was as loud as a group of horny rhinos in a squad car, they seemed like good people and ones that were so out of the ordinary that they were extremely endearing – in a very, _very _bizarre fashion.

- - - - - -

The water cascaded down my slim back as I finished rinsing the suds out of my bright hair. I have had my girl body for about two weeks and was taking near full advantage of it. Finally, I had a chance to hang out with people who didn't snarl at you for taking a slice of pizza or try to snort Cheetoes up their noses. (I was **_not_** trying to glimpse my friends naked! O.O) Now, it was the time I dreaded – shaving the legs. I was able to handle my under arms, but I couldn't manage to go more than two inches along my leg without nicking myself.

_Shave…owww…Shave…sharp intake of breath…Shave…eep!...Shave… _it went on like that for a while. Every time I got a cut I would just rinse off the blood with the water; no big deal, right? But, one of the cuts on my inner thigh wouldn't stop bleeding. I panicked – blame the over active hormones – and rinsed frantically, and, hoowh, it stopped. . Tee Hee Hee.

I finished, got out of the shower and dried off. Then, of all the things to happen right when you get out the shower, I had to pee. So, you'll never guess what I did.

I peed (after remembering that I had to sit down now…). I finished my business, put on my clothes and went to flush the toilet. The water was crimson and bloody. I felt like I was about to faint. With shallow breaths (and thoughts), I tried to think of what I had to do. It wasn't like I could tell Yuske or Kuwabara where I must have had a cut, and Hiei was out training. I couldn't very well just go out to the forest, interrupt the fire demon, and say "Hi, Hiei. Sorry to interrupt you, but do I have a cut in my vagina?" NO WAY! _What to do…_pacing_…what to do…_pacing_…what to do…_phone a friend!

1-468-475-7762… (A.k.a. 1-got-grl-prob?) …_bring…bring…_"Hello?" a voice questioned on the other line.

"Hi, is Nikki home?" I questioned frantically.

"This is her. May I ask who is calling?" she asked.

"This is Kathy…"

"Oh, hi, is everything all right? You sound a bit worried…" she asked concernedly.

"Well… (whispering of problem)…"

"Kathy, not to dilute your problem…, but it sound like Aunt Flow just may have come for a visit," Nikki told me tentatively.

"But, I don't have an Aunt Flow…"

"Hon…the crimson tide, being unwell, the plague, wrong time of the month, jam and bread, can't go swimming, tide's in, cruising the crimson wave, white cylinder week, Communists in the summer house, flower growing in the house of the god of love…your period; you know, the menstrual cycle?" she finished lamely.

Kurama's face stretched in absolute horror on the other line as the "cruising crimson wave" overtook him.

The line went dead on Nikki's end.

More Snippits are to come and, as always, please remember to review –good comment or not… I you don't review I don't know to update for you…


End file.
